Play On
by lluxx
Summary: Haymitch isn't the only victor of district twelve. What happens when a pessimistic, funny, and sarcastic young woman becomes so very involved with his life? What happens when they slowly fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I woke up on the day that everyone in district twelve dreaded the most. Reaping Day.

I got myself ready for the event. I washed my hair face, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair out of the bun that I wore to bed last night. I long curly layered auburn hair fell just below the middle of my back, while my shortest layer dangled just below my chin, aside from my bangs, however I kept them pin back most of the time.

I walked to my closet where I pulled out my cloths, s sleeveless high-necked white dress with red piping along the hems and straps. The simple dress fell just above my knees. Overtop, I wore a black trench coat, and kept it unbuttoned so that my dress would be somewhat visible. I slipped into a pair of red flats and then walked downstairs to my kitchen. I made myself a small to go breakfast, and then left my house in Victors Village.

I won the hunger games ten years ago, when I was sixteen. It was the 64th annual Hunger Games and like every year one boy and one girl would be sent off to fight for their life in an arena full of strangers, while the rest of Panem watched. It was disgusting, but life is no walk in the park. At least that's what I tell myself from time to time. This is no fairytale.

I walked down a couple of unoccupied houses in the circle of the district until I was near the doorstep of my one and only neighbor. The house had such a strong odor of alcohol and vomit that I could smell it from a couple meters away. However, I've known Haymitch for quite a while, so basically I guess you could possibly say that my nose is now immune to the smell.

That's pathetic.

I opened the door and walked inside (he never locked it, I guess he figured out soon enough that no one really wanted to be around a drunk guy that smells like vomit). The place was as ghastly as usual. There were broken bottles and dishes everywhere. He had his old tattered cloths lying on the floor with holes in them, and then there were the mice. I heard a few of them and it made me want to run screaming. I hate mice… and many other rodent-like animals. But now was not the time to go and run for my dear life. I had a bigger problem to look after.

I walked towards the kitchen where I found a snoring Haymitch sleeping and snoring loudly with his hands on the counter and his face planted on top of them. In his hand was knife—that knife was basically like his teddy bear, he couldn't go to sleep without it.

Haymitch Abernathy, the districts drunk. The winner of the 50th Hunger Games. He, and only he would be sleeping like this—especially on reaping day. He and I were to be at the Justice Building, or at the Square of twelve by noon at the least and watch.

I shook him until his eyes finally opened. His hands flinched and because I had gotten rid of his knife I was still alive. One time I forgot to get rid of it and he gave me a large cut along my forearm.

The scar was still there.

"Come on Haymitch, get up. Its reaping day." I said as he awoke.

"Oh joy!" he growled sarcastically, "all the more reason to stay home and get liquored up." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Just go and clean yourself up."

"You don't have to tell me every year." He said as he left the kitchen and began walking up the stairs.

"If I don't who will? And incase you haven't noticed, no one else really cares." I said as I followed him up his filthy junk covered stairs. _Honestly, how can anyone live in a place like this? Do they have no self-dignity?_

"You don't have to follow me Jackie!" he barked from inside his room.

"I kind of half to. You have to stop drinking before you go places. You know what everyone thinks of you."

"Not everyone." He said as he left his room with clean cloths in hands and walked into the bathroom one door down.

"Really who?" I heard him groan and sigh.

"You obviously."

"That's different, I've known you for almost ten years.

"Actually, its ten years exactly."

"Oh my god, I'm honored to know the fact that I've known you for so long. How long are you going to take?" I asked.

"Long enough." He yelled through the closed door.

"How long is long en—"

"Why don't you just go to the square and I'll meet you there." He yelled back. I narrowed my eyes and placed my fingers on my lips,

"You sure you'll be able to hand that much responsibility?" I asked.

"Hey! I got you back from the games in one piece didn't I?"

"Actually, you didn't help me much, you just told me to stay alive. I figured most of it out myself." I corrected. I heard him scoff.

"Well whatever your reasons, I got you back. Go, and I'll meet you there." He said one more time. I shrugged it off and left his house, its not like people hadn't seen him drunk before.

I walked out of Victors Village and towards the Justice Building where I would then go to the square. On my way over, I saw kids walking towards the square fearing for their future.

In all honesty I had no idea that my name would have been called out in the reaping, when I got called, my name had been in there six times. I've lived a very privileged life thanks to my father.

I opened the door the justice building to find that the Peacekeepers were actually doing their job for once. In all honesty I've heard some if not many people complain about how strict some of these peacekeepers are. However what they don't understand is that the other districts have it a whole lot worse, and then there's twelve where life can be a walk in the park… security wise for sure.

I sat in the lounge for a while and waited for anyone to come, whether that be Haymitch, or our capitol escort for the year. The longer I waited, the more anxious I got. If I had known that things would have taken this long I would have stopped over by my mothers house, or have at least gone over to my brother's house and meet with his family before I left for a while.

A while later the doors to the building opened and in walked in our escort. She was wearing a purple blazer with a tope and a purple pencil skirt. Her makeup looked way too overdone making her appear older than she really way. Her poofed up curly blondish white wig was the ugliest thing I had ever seen.

I loved her already. She made my self-esteem boost itself up about one hundred and twenty five percent.

"Hello there, I'm Effie Trinket," her hand was outstretched waiting for me to shake it, "and I'll be your escort for this years games."

"Jacqueline Avens, please, don't call me Jack-Lynn, Jackie and Jacks are fine." She smiled. Yes, I hated it when people mispronounced my name. I hate being called Jack-Lynn because that's not how it's pronounced. If you can't say it right then ask, or use my nicknames! I have a few for a reason!

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you! Where is your partner?" she asked looking around the room, "We're gonna be late if he doesn't show up soon." She added.

"My partner?" I asked raising my brow.

"Oh you know! Haymitch! Where is he?" she asked.

"Oh," I said feeling embarrassed, "Um I don't really know. He said he'd be here soon. Maybe he's already at the reaping?"

"Oh well in that case, lets get going. We don't want to be late. I hate being late! That's why I've come up with a schedule for the next few days while we are with the tributes." She said as we walked to the square.

"A schedule?" I asked raising a brow, "Why?" I pressed on.

"So you two are organized! Goodness don't they teach you anything here?" I left that question unanswered.

We got the square and by then mostly everyone was there, except Haymitch. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was stupid for leaving him on his own. It didn't matter though, if he was going to make a stupid entrance than he can go ahead because its not my responsibility to take care of him.

I took my seat on the stage and watched, as Effie was about to begin the reaping ceremony. I crossed my right leg over my left and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked at the group of children al bundled up together and rolled my eyes.

"Happy Hunger Games District twelve and have fun dying you two whoever you are." I muttered underneath my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Welcome, welcome, to the 74th annual Hunger Games. I am Effie Trinket and I'll be this years escort again for district twelve. Now, before we begin lets watch a very special video brought to you all the way from the Capitol." She giggles is excitement as the video plays.

_Are you kidding me?_ Is what I'm thinking. They show the exact same movie every year and it's no different. The video I don't mind so much, but is it to hard to ask for a different narrator? I mean President Snow looks like an experiment gone wrong. It seems to me that God was experimenting with him and then all hell broke loose. Anyways, that's not the point; the point is that I would have liked to listen to someone worth listening to. Such as Caesar Flikerman the host for the Hunger Games. He's someone worth listening to.

Once the video is over Effie walks towards a huge glass bowl and picks out a single name for the "lucky" girl to receive the "honor" for representing" her district. Well obviously if you say it like that a complete outsider to Panem would think that you'd be sending a boy and a girl off to fight in a massive war. I know many people think that that's what it is… but it does have an upside.

One person can come home. That gives people a small chance of hope. Not that I believe so much in hope and miracles, but others do.

Just as Effie is about to call the name of the female tribute Haymitch literally as drunk as ever comes onto the stage from the back and sits down beside me on the empty seat. He looked fine, well groomed, but he had been drinking. _Damn you! _ I thought, I could smell his foul odor from where I was sitting. Never mind Effie giving him a dirty look as she looks over to check on me and him.

"So," he holds his breath and closes his eyes for a brief moment, "what did I miss." He asked in a hushed whisper.

"nothing much, just the intro and the video." I said. He points to the back of Effie and grunts.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything. Are we stuck with her again?" I narrow my eyes.

"Who?"

"Effie."

"Oh, you know her?" he nods.

"Had her last year, but of course you lucked out that year didn't you." I smile and shrug. About to open my mouth, someone cuts me off.

"I VOLENTEER! I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I hear, a girl. I turn my attention forward and watch as a young lady, about sixteen-ish I guess pushes a bunch of peacekeepers off her and walks towards the stage.

Effie talks her into coming up and standing up on the stage. The turns out that she just volunteered for her younger sister whose name I didn't catch. She doesn't look very familiar but honestly, what difference does that make. She's not a family member. Peeta Mellark, the baker's son is the male tribute. Effie turns to both of them and smiles, which causes her to wrinkle the sides of her lips, which causes her to wrinkle her makeup, which makes her look old. All that yucky on her face doesn't make her look any younger.

I'm serious; she could pass for my grandmother. Not so sure what she looks like cause I've never met her. However I'm pretty sure she's old. So yeah, they both fall under the same category.

Whatever, that's not really the point. I got off track and I do a lot. I just have too much to say.

Ugh! I need a therapist. They have to listen to me and pay attention, something most people (men especially) lack. Not that I'm _depressed_ or anything, its just nice talking to someone that isn't an animal, or fake, or a wall, or my mother, or drunk.

Get where I'm going with this?

Haymitch leaves his chair and dementedly walks, (more like stumbles) over to the tributes and tries to congratulate them. But, he's drunk right, so he misses and face plants into the ground below. As others stare in shock (Effie) I try to hold back a smile.

_What an idiot_. I think.

Effie looks over at Haymitch and then back at me. She raises her brows and gestures towards him. Probably wanting me to go and help him. I however, just shrug and sit back in my chair and raise a brow. She glares at me before taking to the tributes and talking them to the justice building where they will say goodbye to family and friends.

Hey, I may be his friend, but I'm not his babysitter. That's not my job. Although having a nanny for him may not hurt.

Maybe that's what I should give him for his birthday.

* * *

We boarded the train. I went to my room to go and clean myself up, Haymitch was in the bar car as per usual and the kids and little Miss Sunshine were in the lounge I bet. I heard a knock on my door not long after we got on. I opened it to find Effie looking at me.

"The kids are in the lounge, and I think it would be best if you and Haymitch went and talked to them. You know, about what's ahead." She said in her peppy yet somewhat fake voice.

"Okay." I said as I walked out of my bedroom and closed the door behind me.

"Where do you think Haymitch is?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Gee I don't know. What do you think?" I asked. She didn't even have to answer. I watched as she clacked her way over to the bar car.

I sighed, inhaled and exhaled before walking to the kids. The girl sat on the left lounge chair, and the boy sat in the right. Their eyes darted towards me as I walked in. I gave them on hard look as I took a seat across from the girl.

"So… how are you guys?" I asked. No one answered. _Tough crowd. _"Okay, I get it. You guys aren't looking forward to dying but you'll end up dying eventually in life. Maybe not such a brutal one that's coming up ahead—if you die that is. But the point that I'm trying to make is, that everyone lives and dies." Still no answer.

After a while Peeta opens his mouth. "So… did you come to give us a pep talk or advice?" he asked.

"Depends which one you prefer." I said. "What's her name? I didn't catch it." I asked him. I'm a quick judge in character, and so far I didn't like either of them that much but lets put it this way. If I was locked in a room with no way out and had to choose between her and Peeta for company, I would go for him.

"Katniss." He said. _Katniss, what a weird name. Then again, neither is Peeta. I mean he's the bakers kid, and then there is Pita Bread. So he's Peeta Bread!_

"Okay, well what do you want know?" I ask. In the meantime, Haymitch walks in with a drink in hand.

Peeta, Katniss, and I watch as he selects a drink and asks about the ice. He then sits down across from Peeta and then smart talks their questions. Peeta, now frustrated with Haymitch's drinking tries to take the drink out of his hands but Haymitch is quick to put his foot on his chest.

_Ew! He had gross feet!_ I said to myself as I looked at them in detail. _like really! Does he not wear shoes?_

Anyways Haymitch leaves to finish his drink(s) in his room, which leaves me alone in the room with the kids again. Effie is god knows where, not that I want her around because even though I feel pretty around her, I like, hate her.

"So. This has been awkward. How about we take a break and catch up during dinner of whatever?" I say. I leave without hearing their reply. Rude I know, but I feel they just need a bit more time to digest the fact they are about to die in about a week.

* * *

Two hours later dinner was being served. Katniss, Peeta, Effie and I all sat down at the table and served ourselves. I was never really much of an eater. I didn't eat much, and when I did I didn't fill it up like how I was supposed to. I have bad eating habits, which is often very strange seeing as though the life that had been provided for me has always given me great privileges.

I looked over at Peeta and Katniss and saw their overwhelmed faces as mountains of food came to us in courses. All that food and four people at the table. What a waste. District was the poorest of the poor and many people didn't get the chance to eat.

When I was growing up I was fortunate enough to have my parents make more than enough money to put food on the table. Both of them worked long and hard. My mother is a designer; she makes dresses, many dresses for any occasion. Yes they were expensive and very few could afford them but the dresses she makes are so beautiful and elegant. They aren't _so_ expensive but this is district twelve we're taking about here. The only dresses that she makes cheap for people are wedding dresses.

The weddings here in district twelve are very simple. Family and friends are invited for a dinner and vows are said. No necessity to give a gift to the bride and groom if you can't afford them.

My mother always tells me,

" A happy, perfect wedding is what the bride and groom want. Just because many can't afford doesn't mean the bride can't wear something beautiful for her special day." Many people will come to her to get dresses cause everywhere else is too expensive.

My father was a surgeon. He was born and raised in the capitol but then was sent to twelve for medical purposes. Which was how he met mother. Thank God though he wasn't a capitol freak. No skin dye, hair dye, wired tattoos or anything, he looked normal. When he passed away, I was afraid that my mother would loose the house and everything. My older brother and I had moved out. He had a house and family of his own and then there was me, forever alone in victors village. But no, she was able to keep it, and everything else that the capitol had provided for us.

There had been many times when my brother and I had asked her come and move in with one of us, but she refused. She didn't want to throw away the hard work that my father worked hard for and I respected that very much.

So yeah, I guess that my childhood was way better than manykids here in the district. Yes, we still had out name put in the reaping but there was no need for tesserae. Aside from the games, my life is very sheltered.

There had been many times where I wanted to forget everything that had happened to me during those days in the arena. Though I didn't really kill a lot of people the gory that they had put in my mind was still there. So, I am forced to live with guilt for the rest if my living days. I guess that's why Haymitch spends his days drinking.

As dinner progressed there was little conversation. Effie just gabbed and gabbed. All she really talked about were Peeta and Katniss's days ahead until the games.

Still they remained quiet. It wasn't until dinner was over that we (the four of us) moved into the living room to watch the reaping of the games. From district one all the way to district twelve where Katniss volunteered as tribute for her sister. I watched as they showed Haymitch face plant onto the floor, this time I couldn't suppress my laugh and it just came out. I got looks from Katniss, Peeta, and Effie.

"What? I can't laugh now?" I asked narrowing my eyes and raising a brow.

"No… its just… I thought you were always you know… mean?" said Peeta. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I can be mean, but so can you. I just tend to show it more than others. Besides Haymitch falls and face plants. I think its hilari! But whatever." I said leaning back into the sofa with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So you think its funny when people get hurt?" Katniss snaps at me all of a sudden. I glare at her and shrug.

"Actually it depends on the person, and how it happens." I say.

"So in the games when one of us dies—"

"_If_." Effie points out and smiles.

"—you're gonna laugh?" She snaps? I shake my head.

"No, because I respect for the dead. But for you not so much. I don't like you very much."

"Why?" she questions, "you just met me."

"Because I'm quick to judge."

"That's not a very good habit." Peeta adds In, I glare at him.

"And that hairstyle isn't a very good one, Seriously, who grooms and slicks their hair like that anyways?"

Just as he's about to open his mouth Haymitch stumbles in with a bottle in his hand.

"I miss supper?" he slurs then he pukes and falls in his own vomit. I roll my eyes and leave the kids with Effie and Haymitch and am about to leave for my room.

"Jacqueline! What about Haymitch?" Effie calls after me.

"I'm Not his Nanny!" I yell.

_Way to get your mentor mad_. I think.

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry if there's not enough of Haymitch, but I promise that I will have him a lot in the next and later chapters. Hope you liked this one! and Thanks so much for the review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**So I won't be updating this week cause I'm leaving for camp, but I will when i get back! Hope you liked it! Thank You to****_ YOUCALLTHATaKISS _****for leaving Reviews! Thanks! :D**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up pretty late. It was around ten thirty-ish. I didn't feel like getting up at all. I was still extremely tired. I wasn't able to go back to sleep, so I just lay there in my bed and stared that the hologram wall. I had the scene set to the capitol park.

I actually really love the capitol, as a place to live. Not the people, some are okay but most of them are just weird. Doing fake ass alterations on themselves all the time made absolutely no sense to me.

When my Dad started growing grey hair, I was about fourteen or so. I remember going over to him and asking, or rather suggesting that he start dyeing his hair, and then he said this,

"You know what bugs me the most Jackie, is when men think that just because they dye their hair they will look young. They'll dye their hair and moustache and beard but you'll still be able to see their wrinkles, dark eyes and everything. Make up doesn't change who you are a person, it makes you a fake."

So that's what I would live by—beauty wise at least. I never wore foundation, or blush or concealer or dark lipstick. Rather when I did just simple eye shadow (or complex depending on the occasion) mascara, liner, or eye pencil, just never on a regular basis.

I've wanted to live in the capitol ever since I was taken here ten years ago during my games. Why? Because I love this city. It's beautiful, huge, and busy. I love busy places. Despite what I have gone through here cause of the games, I love it.

After a while I decided to get out of bed. It was almost noon so I guess everyone else was already off the train. We were the last district to get here. I changed my cloths, gathered some of my belongings and ignored the food that was left on the table.

I walked off the train and made my way through the busy station. There were a couple reporters but they never bothered. I don't mind talking to them, even though I do find it a bit creepy. However they weren't interested in me as of this moment, the Capitol has its own set of celebrities that don't come from poor districts.

I left the station with my belongings and decided to walk to the training center instead. I cut through a beautiful park, it was full of roses cause the president seems to have a things for the flower, but nonetheless it was lovely. Usually, I'm not a nature person, I prefer the city, but the parks that they have here are gorgeous.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at the training center. I took the stairs all the way to the top floor and then opened the door to the districts penthouse. I walked inside and went to my room where I dropped my bag on the bed and then left. I hadn't had breakfast so I went to kitchen where I began making myself some coffee.

"Where've you been?" I turned around to see Haymitch sitting himself down on the bar stool on the counter in front of me.

"Sleeping." I reply, he nods.

"So, Effie told me that you had a bit of an… _argument_ with the kids yesterday."

"Oh, that's what this is about." I mutter as I add spoons of caffeine and sugar into my mug.

When I make coffee I can never remember the amount of caffeine I have to add so add a bit and then sugar, sometimes it gets too sweet so I add more caffeine then its too bitter so I have to keep improvising till its just right.

"So you did. She was very upset." He says sarcastically, "you still make your coffee like that?"

"Yeah."

"You know I heard too much caffeine is bad for your skin." He says with his brows raised.

"Says the man that drinks." I scoff. "By the way, what's wrong with Effie? Is she some capitol experiment gone wrong?" His face drops. "What?"

"She heard that." He says in a low voice, my eyes widen and I turn around, sure enough she wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and reached across the counter to slap Haymitch's head.

"You know, that really wasn't funny." I said. He just started laughing.

"Yeah, now we're even." He said. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The kids told me that you started laughing at me when I fell." He said. I cracked

"Fine, whatever."

"You get used to her though, I mean I still don't like her but I've learn to deal with her."

"Good for you!" I give him encouragement full of sarcasm.

"Yeah, whatever. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though." He began.

"I'm listening."

"So while you were sleeping, I was able to find out that this year we were actually given a pair of fighters. Katniss can shoot, and according to Peeta he can shoot really well."

"And what about Peeta bread?" I asked. He cracked a small smile.

"Well he's strong."

"Well its better than nothing." I say shrugging.

"Yeah it is, but then again people do hand to hand fighting in the games."

"True. So are they with their stylists?" I asked. He nodded, "Where's Effie?" I asked.

"Out."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Wait! I'm not done." He snaps.

"Fine, you've got thirty seconds."

"We can train them well, and possibly bring one back if they get good scores—"

"Ten seconds, wrap it up toots!" I interfere.

"So basically lets help them. I'll cut down on the drinking, and maybe you can control your anger."

"_You think I need to control my anger_?" I snap at him. He nods. " I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, I can't control my drinking but I'll try." He says shrugging.

"Yeah! But I can't control my anger! Angry is like a sneeze! If you don't let it out than you'll die!"

"Well than, you might want to control that too." I narrowed my eyes.

"You are impossible." I muttered before leaving the kitchen and storming off to my room.

I walked into the bathroom and went into the shower. I picked a nice relaxing cycle and stood there for god knows how long, letting the water soak my body. I washed my hair around three times, only because I couldn't get enough of the strawberry/orange-scented shampoo.

I dried myself off and walked to my closet where I picked out a long soft pink chiffon dress that reached the floor. It was flared and moved along with my body perfectly. The sleeves were also made of chiffon and they were long and tight, giving the sleeves a bangle effect. It has a high neckline that's decorated with embroidery and lace. It has orange and teal lace overlapping itself along the hem of the dress and the end of the sleeves.

This was a dress that I made all by myself. In fact I designed most of my cloths. I took after my mother and father; I knew medical surviving skills, which helped me a lot in the games, and fashion, which became my hobby after the games.

I paired the dress with 3'' orange colored heels, which made me look taller. I wasn't short, I was I guess the average height of a lady, around 5'4 ish. I styled my curly layered auburn hair into a straight high ponytail. My make up was somewhat simple. Light lip-gloss, volumeizing mascara, eye pencil and shimmery light eye shadow. I wore long teal crystal earrings. My neck and arms were left bare.

About an hour before we were to leave for the tribute parade I left my room and walked to the living room where I turned on the T.V and watched as the pre-shows for the games aired. There on the left sat Caesar Flikerman, and on the right sat Seneca Crane, the head game maker. Honestly the only reason I watched was because of Seneca. There was just something about him that I really loved, his beard.

Definitely his beard, it made him look really hot.

I felt the seat sink down beside me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and was about to smack the hand away assuming it was Effie, but it turned out to be Haymitch.

"What do you want?" I replied bitterly.

"So, you taking your anger out on me?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, maybe on Effie," I checked the area making sure she wasn't around, "she seems like a good victim."

"She'll snap."

"She'll snap? She doesn't really seem like _that_ kind of a person."

"You mean she doesn't seem like you. Well she isn't as vicious towards people, but yeah you guys are similar."

"What sets her off?" I asked.

"… Manners."

"Manners? She signs up to be an escort for the games and she gets worked up about _manners_?" he nods, "what a freak." I mutter.

"Well yeah! She's from the capitol." He states. I glare, "except for your Dad, he was a good guy._ Honest!_ I mean it!"

"I'm just saying that not everyone from the capitol is bad." I say.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" he mimics with his hands.

"Caesar, My Father, The Stylists, _Sponsors_, Seneca and the list goes on."

"Okay, he's a talk show host, you fathers dead, the stylists don't know what they're doing, depends who they sponsor, and Crane is the _Game make_r.

"Kay, so. Caesar and nice and funny, my father was a Surgeon that fixed _your kidney_ in case you forgot. The Stylist I agree have a horrible taste in fashion," he raises his eyebrows and nods in agreement, and a sponsor is a sponsor, and Seneca is cu—nice_ish_." I finish.

"You were gonna say cute." He says rather bitterly. I shake my head.

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah, than what were you gonna say?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter that you find him attractive. _He's the enemy_." He argues.

"No he's not."

"Yeah! Then tell me why he does what he does."

"Its his job!"

"So that's what you think. Killing people is fine. You know what, I think the capitol is brainwashing you." He points out.

"No its not! And by the way, its _Snow_'s fault that this happens. So if I were you I'd shut up cause you don't know what he has to do to _survive_. Cause that's what its about right? _Staying Alive_." I snap.

"That's different! I'm helping the _tributes_."

"Well than, this year you're on your own, cause I don't want to."

"You can't abandon that! Its your job!"

"Yes I can. Cause I'm helping the Enemy." I use his argument as my defense.

"How?"

"By giving them what they want! See you at the parade." I say closing the T.V and leaving the living room and walking to my room, finishing the rest of the program in there until its time to leave.

_Maybe I do have anger issues. _I think.

**A/N:**

**So I won't be updating this week cause I'm leaving for camp, but I will when i get back! Hope you liked it! Thank You to****_ YOUCALLTHATaKISS_********for leaving Reviews! Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Effie, Haymitch, and Myself made our way down to the arena for the tribute parade. Katniss and Peeta were backstage with the other twenty-two tributes and their stylists. The Stylists usually have their costumes represent the industry in their district; twelve's tributes usually have an outfit that includes coal, since twelve is the mining district. Throughout the years that's what the outfits looked like miners costumes or you would be naked—whatever looked better with the body that you'd have, so this year I'm not really expecting anything new.

When I was in the parade my stylist had suggested numerous amounts of times that I would have a better chance of getting sponsors if I were naked. But I said no because 1) I have self respect for myself, and 2) my family, friends and complete strangers would be watching and I wouldn't want them to see me like that.

It's beyond embarrassing.

So. Like every other non-naked girl tribute I was dressed in a hideous coal miners costume. I hated my prep team so they better have come up with something food for Katniss to wear otherwise I'm suing and complaining to Snow.

Aside from myself, my mother also had a huge problem with my prep team and designer. Being a designer herself, she would always complain about how "they are all so unoriginal, I've seen that thing on ladies at least a million times before. Honestly, what's happening to world?" and so on. My mom's a bit of a complainer just like me. Guess that's where I get it. Don't even get me started on her mood during the victory tour. I guess you could consider my Mom as a bit of a critic, she loves judging people, that's also a quality I get from her as well.

The arena in which we sat slowly started to fill as the time for the parade approached. I sat in between Effie and Haymitch. The three of us remained silent and you could practically feel the awkward till Effie began to open her mouth.

"Jack-lyn—"

"**_Jacqueline!_**_" _I corrected her in frustration, she gave a sly smile and just shook it off with a wave of her hand.

"Same thing!" she said in her happy voice.

"_no it's not_." I muttered sinking into my seat. From above I was able to hear a stifled laugh. I turned to find a capitol couple staring down at us. "Something funny?" I asked.

"Just the way you correct people that's all, **_Jacqueline_**." He said in mockery. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you know incase you aren't familiar with the whole baby step. I don't get to choose my own name." I said raising a brow.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically, flashing a smile. "Well then, what would you name yourself then?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Something simple like… Pam." Haymitch turned towards us.

"_Pam?_ You don't look like a Pam." He spat. The man above us laughed.

"Look at you fighting like an old married couple." I was just about to give him a piece of my mind, but the ceremony had begun and he wasn't paying attention to us anyways.

I turned forward back in my seat and watched as the introduction played; in the meantime Effie leaned towards me.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like the name Pam." She whispers, but apparently loud enough for Haymitch to hear.

"No she doesn't. People grow into their names anyways, and she looks like a Jackie." He said.

"Oh God guys. Shut up and we'll start again right after this is over." I say.

"But we have dinner then." Effie reminds. I raise a brow in her direction.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Its rude to argue when you eat. Those aren't proper manners" she adds. I give her a fake smile.

"Well then, _after_ dinner."

"Good!"

"_like we'll even remember this after that_." I mutter looking straight ahead watching the chariot pull the careers from district one and two. God their cloths look better than anything Katniss will wear tonight.

"Don't worry." Haymitch says leaning to me, I can smell a bit f booze in his breath. Damn it!

"Don't worry about what?" I ask not turning towards watching as the tributes from district four begin to come out.

"I know that face." He states simply. I narrow my eyes and turn to him.

"What face?"

"Your 'worry' face. She'll be fine."

"And what makes you so sure of that? You've seen the designer that they have. He's ugly, fat, and has a horrible fashion sense." I say. He narrows his eyes ate me.

"Okay I get that last one, but what does ugly and fat have to do with this?" he asks.

"You've met my mom." I say.

"Yeah. You gotta love her." I hear him mutter however; I can sense a bit of happiness in his tone. "Relax, cause we've got a new stylist for twelve."

"And that makes me feel better _because_?"

"Because I think he knows what he's doing."

"You _think_. And when were you planning on telling me this? When did you find out?" I asked.

"Um… a couple months." He says.

"And you didn't plan on telling me this, a _fashion_ related topic?"

"Look, sorry I didn't tell you sooner, might have just slipped my mind."

"And it slipped your m—"

"Look here they come!" Effie cuts me off and points to Katniss and Peeta emerging from backstage, I look closer and see that they are on fire.

"_What did he do_?" I say. In the meantime Caesar begins to comment.

And then they hold hands.

"Their holding hands! _Why_?" Haymitch and Effie both turn to me.

"And why is that a bad idea." Effie asks.

"Because it," Haymitch lowers his voice "It adds a bit of rebellion that's all." He says. I shake my head.

"That's not what I was going to say. It shows unity wh—"

"Which is exactly what I kind of just said." Haymitch says.

"No! they are holding hands, their showing unity, and then from hands it goes forward."

"_And_ that's bad _because_." Effie says.

"Their Gonna die!" I shout, no one can really hear me anyways, the music is too loud in here, " If they develop a relationship of any sort they'll be devastated." I say

"Calm down they're just holding hands, it's not like their in love. Maybe it was Cinna's idea." Haymitch says as President Snow quiets down everyone so that he can make his speech. The three of us sit down back in our seats.

"Cinna?"

"Cinna and Portia, their stylists." He says.

"Oh. Do they still have the same prep team?" I ask as he nods a reply, "Damn." I mutter, I don't really like them much either. I remain silent until the end of his speech.

* * *

After we collected Katniss and Peeta the four of them took the elevator to the penthouse where they'd stay with us until the games. I on the other hand took the immensely long flight of stairs up to the twelfth floor that took about five minutes. I may not seem _that_ long but it's a good work out. Besides what if the elevator stopped and then the cable cut loose causing the elevator to smash to the floor. In result having people die.

So in conclusion stairs are safer and keep you active. So therefore your argument is invalid.

By the time I got there dinner had already started. Katniss and Peeta had changed out of their costumes and I also noticed two new faces at the table. Probably the new stylists.

I took a seat in between Peeta and a dark skinned man. He stretched his hand out towards me expecting me to shake it. I was about to resist but then heard a fake cough come from Effie's mouth.

_Wow, less than 72 hours since we've met and she knows me. What is she like my long mother or something?_

"Hey. I'm Cinna, I don't think we've had the chance to meet yet." I grasp his hand and shake politely.

"Jackie." I say.

"This is Portia. We're the new stylists. I know you're a big fashion critic. What did you think if the designs?" he asked. I shrugged.

"The fire was cool, but in an odd way I found it kind of tacky," I look towards him and saw him and Portia raise a brow, "No offense. But I liked that it was original, better than that stupid coal miners outfit worn anyways."

"Yeah, Haymitch told me about your hatred towards that." He says his eyes darting towards Haymitch.

"But—"

"But?" Portia questions raising a brow.

"But, was it so necessary to have _matching _outfits?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says nodding, "but we felt that unity was a good things to show." He says filling his plate.

"B—" I'm cut of by Haymitch.

"Whose idea was it to hold hands?" Haymitch asks. I look down at my plate and grab a small portion of mashed potatoes, a very think slice of roast and a bit of the lamb stew.

"Mine." Cinna says.

"Just a touch of rebellion! I love it!" Haymitch says. _Oh! Now he's all for it! _

As I finish my small serving, the avoxes come and clean away the plates and food. They are now serving desert. A large cake.

Great! I hate cake.

I'd rather have a brownie or a cookie. They are so much better.

The cake soon lights up and ignites in flames. Okay, _Now_ I am impressed. Everyone at the table smiles at the cake in celebration of the ceremony today. Cinna offers to cut the slices.

"So Jackie, how big a piece?" he asks as he picks up a plate with a knife in hand.

"Just a _very_ small piece." I say gesturing with my fingers.

"like this?" he asks holding up a small slice, but not small enough. I sjake my head. The knife in hands moves closer and closer to the side of the cake that had bee already cut. I nod finally. Cinna hands me an incredibly thin piece of cake. Didn't even look like a slice cause it fell apart. I take a small and scrunch my face at the taste.

Spirits.

"You put spirits in here?" I asked drinking down a bunch of water. Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Cinna, Portia, and Katniss look at me with confusion.

"Yeah, how else do you think its flames up?" Cinna asked amused, I didn't answer, "is there a problem?" he asked as I pushed my face back.

"I just don't drink, and I don't like having spirits in my desert."

"Why?" Portia asks.

"Cause I don't wanna get wrinkles like Haymitch." I say which causes Katniss to crack a smile. "Oh _now _you find it humorous." I snap.

"Sorry." I hear her mumble.

"I'll have the rest of that if you don't want it," Haymitch said reaching across the table trying ti grab for it. I raise a brow and push it towards him.

"Here, _Bon Appetite_." I say. Heads turn towards me.

"What did you say?" Peeta asked curiously.

"_Bon Appiete_, it's French for good appetite." I say.

"French?"

"Old language back when the world was somewhat—"

"I know you!" Katniss cuts me off and all eyes land her. She's looking at one of the avoxes that came to clear some of the plates. I turned towards her and pursed my lips.

"How can you possibly know an avox? The very thought?" Effie said, somewhat disgusted.

"What's an avox?" Katniss asked.

"Someone who's committed a crime. Their tongues are cut out so they can't speak. You probably don't know her." Haymitch said reassuring her.

"She's a dead ringer for Delly Cartwright." Peeta pipes up. I watch as Katniss gives him a look, a look of relief. Yeah right! He was just covering up for her!

What if there was something going on between the two of them.

* * *

After all of the plates and Dishes are cleared up, Peeta and Katniss are told to go to bed. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and I have just finished conversing about future plans for them before and during the games. We leave and head for our bedrooms but I pull Haymitch aside.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." I say. He cocks his head to the side.

"What do you need to ask."

"Are you not telling me something? Because I think there is." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"And why do you think that."

"Cause it seems to me that you almost _want_ Peeta and Katniss to become attached." I say, "or at least become friends." I add.

"And how do you know this?" I roll my eyes.

"I have my ways. Does it really matter? The point is I know and I have a right to know as their mentor what's going on." He sighs and nods. There is silence for a bit till he finally opens his mouth.

"I think. We have a good shot at bringing at least one of them home. If I get them to be by each other's side these next few days they will create a _buzz_ in the games. And that _buzz_ will get them _sponsors_. You get where I'm going with this Jacks?" He asks.

"Yeah"

"Happy now?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, even though its not as good as what I thought you had in mind." I say. He raises his brows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"It means that when you take away your drinking, Haymitch-y ways you get a somewhat smart person. And that smart person actually comes up with a good plan that's all." I say shrugging.

"And my plan isn't good?" he asks.

"Meh! I know you can do better."

"Like what?"

"You can figure that out yourself. I need some sleep, I have a feeling I wont be able to handle Effie, Cinna, and Portia at all."

"Why don't you like Cinna and Portia?" he asks.

" I just don't like their Fashion sense that's all. I mean the other districts get amazing cloths for events, and then there's us. The lowest of the low."

"How do you know Cinna doesn't have better designs that he plans on using?" he asks raising a brow.

"So are you telling me that his other desings are _better_?" I ask.

"Meh! You can figure that out yourself. Besides, _you're _the critic." He says walking to his room. I smile and shake my head.

"'Night Haymitch." I call after him.

"Night." He replies.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys :P I was at camp, but this chapter is longer than the other ones... I think. Hope you liked it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I was up really early, like 5 am early. Doesn't matter what I time I go to bed, when I wake up in the morning, its always around 5. When I was younger (when I mean younger I mean ten years younger when I was about fifteen-sixteenish) I often asked my father if I could use sleeping pills, but his answer as always no. 'you'll end up relying on them all the time, and before you know it you will end up taking an overdose.' Instead, he always recommended I drink tea, like the chamomile. But I am no fan of tea, or honey.

Coffee all the way.

I stayed in my pajamas and quietly walked out of my room and entered into the kitchen where I made my morning coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. I took my breakfast back inside my room and sat on the bed while I watched TV. Like usual there wasn't much on, I just used it as a way to pass time.

When I finished I took my plate and cup back to the kitchen and then went to my room to go and changed and ready for the day, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair pulling it into a big messy bun. Hey? Who am I gonna impress anyways? Am I a tribute this year? Hahaha NO!

I changed into some stripped grey trousers, and wore a pink sweater with an oval neckline. I grabbed my fall coat out from my closet and wore some brown leather flats. I was just about to leave the penthouse when Effie stopped me.

"Jackie, where are you going at this hour?" She asked, I could still hear the sleep in her voice. I sighed and turned around to face her.

Oh my God, what a mess, I smiled slightly. Her hair was all messed and she wore a nightdress with a robe overtop. Her makeup was all gone, and if it weren't for the slightest bit of dark circles in her eyes and the way she looked like a monster, I would say she looked pretty.

Or pretty normal. Whatever works.

"Um, I was just on my way outside, you know go for a walk, get some air." I said, she straightened up a little and tilted her head slightly.

"Do you think it would be alright if I came with you? I mean I would get ready In just a flash! Ten mi—" man she was going on and on!

"Effie!" I shouted at her, she stopped and her smile faded. "Hurry up and get ready, you can come!" I said with a smile. She breathed a sigh of relief and rushed back to her room to go and get changed.

We walked out from the downtown area in the Capitol and started walking towards the park. In hand both Effie and I had grabbed a coffee by the near by café. The sun was somewhat out, but I could still see bits of sunrise happening up in the sky. We took a seat on the bench and sat quietly for a bit.

"Why did you want to come with me?" I asked after I had taken a bit of my coffee, out of my coat pocket I pulled out a bag from the café. Inside were two chocolate chip cookie and two brownies. "Here," I said giving the bag to her, I watched as she took out one of each and planted a bite in her brownie.

"…I don't know. I mean it's a nice to go out once in a while, and I figured that if you were going I might go so I wouldn't be so… lonely, I guess with the kids and Haymitch." She said. I nodded and pursed my lips.

"Do you like your job?" I asked taking a bit from my cookie, Effie shrugged.

"I like my job, its just I wished I had gotten a better district, no offense!" she added. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Its fine. I don't really like my district either." I said. She cocked her head and raised a brow.

"Really? You don't?" I scoffed and shook my head.

"Well duh! Twelve, the poorest of the poor, and the dumbest industry ever. _Coal?_ Really? I mean come on! I know it's important, but I still hate it!" I paused and took another ship of my coffee, "If I could live in any district, it would have to be three or four." I said. Despite the fact that twelve was where I was born and raised, I would leave with my family if I ever for the chance.

"Why?" she asked. I smiled slightly.

"Cause three is my favorite number, and I like the industry in four. It's close to the ocean and I like that." I said.

"You like water then?" she asked, I nodded, "Then I guess you must have somewhat liked your arena in the games then hun?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, it was pretty though. Best place I've ever been. Well, if it weren't for the dead people of course." I said.

My arena I think was one of my favorites. It was a rainforest and a jungle. There were exotic colorful birds everywhere (yes I know they were fake and used to manipulate me) but they were gorgeous. There was a giant waterfall dead center in the arena and as you edged closer to boundaries there was a beach, kind of like we were on a small island. I was able to find plenty of fresh water in the jungle. There was a cave and near the edge of the jungle and that cave was where I was able to find a jackpot of fresh clean water. The only down side to the cave was the fact that there were a couple of skeletons.

I didn't have much experience with any weapons, other than the times I was given to train in the center. Actually the skills that helped me the most were my knowledge on medical treatment and plants. Knives, Arrows, swords, guns, no experience but I managed to snag a gun and some ammo so that was also a big help. I didn't have many sponsors in the beginning, but in the end was where I got a lot of help from them.

See, not everyone in the capitol is all that bad.

"I actually really love this place." I said to Effie, she looked at me kind of surprised, but nonetheless there was still a smile on her face.

"Really? Why?" she asked. I took another bite of my cookie.

"I love the city. Its beautiful, its busy, the people here—well some of them are somewhat _decent_." I couldn't up with a proper word, but I guess that Effie understood and nodded with a sigh muttering 'tell me about that'. "My father was from here too." I added.

"Ah! What was he doing in district twelve then?" she asked finishing her cookie. I finished my cookie and took another sip of my coffee.

"Um… My dad was a surgeon and he was appointed by Snow to work at twelve causes of all of the mining accidents that happen. And so he did, had an amazing house, great job, more than enough necessities. Then met my Mom—the designer and then they just… **_zinged_**! I guess." I made a clapping gesture with my hands emphasizing on the word 'zing'.

"What does he do now?" she asked, "still a Surgeon?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, he died of a heart attack a couple years ago." I said.

"I'm sorry." I raised a brow and smiled somewhat.

"Why?" I said, "Did you do it?" my sarcasm couldn't be more noticeable. She was a little taken aback, but I could still see a small smile on her face.

"Ha! Funny." She murmured. She took out her cellphone from the pocket of her coat and glanced at the time. "Almost seven, do you want to head back?" she asked. I shrugged and nodded and got up from my seat. I waited for her to join me as well.

When we arrived back to the penthouse I saw that Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch were all sitting at the table. They had already dug into their breakfast. The three of them were all busy discussing strategies that they didn't even notice Effie and I enter.

"Good morning!" Effie said happily as she took a seat at the table. I sat in the seat across from her.

"Morning." Peeta said. Haymitch pointed his knife at me from across the table and raised a brow.

"Where were you two?" he asked as he buttered a roll. I leaned forward in my set, crossed my arms on the table, and laid my head on them.

"Out." I said. That answer didn't seem to satisfy him.

"Out where?" I rolled my eyes and pointed my finger at the large window behind him.

"Out there, to enjoy the little freedom that we were given, the freedom that our forefathers fought and died for." I said sarcastically.

"Jackie and I went out for coffee, that's it." Effie said.

"Aww isn't that sweet. The two of you have started to bond." Haymitch said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped, just because I was getting along with Effie, didn't mean I wanted to be getting along with everyone else.

"Well you don't have to be so rude." He muttered. "Anyways, we need to work on strategies." He said. I nodded my head that still lay on my arms and coughed.

"What strategies?" Peeta asked.

"You guys are starting your training today. Do you know what you're going to do? Do you have _any_ talent in the surviving field?" I asked raising a brow and leaning back in my seat with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Actually. Turns out Katniss can shoot." Haymitch said drinking some wine. "And Peeta is…" he didn't finish. He didn't have to either; he didn't have any skill to help him get out of that arena alive—or no skill that we know of yet.

"Are you good at shooting?" I asked Katniss.

"I'm alright." She said in a modest tone.

"She's better than al-" Peeta began but I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter what you think about her and her skills. You don't have a say in what happens in the arena, the game makers do, and _they_ are the ones you are trying to impress. No one cares about your opinion." I said, that shut him up. I could care less about his feelings, he could just sake it off!

And, I wasn't in the best of moods.

The rest of breakfast went by quietly. I left a while after, just as the avox's were cleaning up the dishes and such.

* * *

I sat in the sitting room with Haymitch. We began to talk of strategies for our tributes while they were down in the training center preparing for the games that was just days away. Haymitch was probably already on his ten billionth glass of wine.

I could smell his odor all from here, and I was on the other side of the lounge.

Its called Self Control, he should learn it.

"So... should I start or you?" I say to Haymitch in an overly bored tone.

"Let me make this easy for you. I have an _idea_!" he says putting down a glass of wine. I gasp, honestly and truthfully surprised. He used his brain—for once.

"Really, Einstein. Bring it."

"When they come back from training. We start coaching them a—"

"Oh coaching, what a surprise. I was thinking something _new_ for a change!" I yelled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You dumbass. Let me finish."

"Okay! I'll like let you like finish!" I said in a peppy Valley Girl voice.

"Remember how you complained about a _relationship blossoming_ w—"

"That's not what I said!"

"But you _meant _to say that! Let—Me—Finish."

"Fine." I grumble slouching back into my seat on the couch.

"Shut up!—here's what we do. We let a _romance blossom_. It'll get us sponsors, _one _of them could _maybe_ win."

"So, we're going to manipulate them, more so their feelings to make sure that our district wins for the first time in years." I say correcting him. Haymitch makes an uneasy face at first,

"Um... Yes. Hypothetically speaking—yes."

"Sweet! How much longer till they come back from training?"

" A couple hours at the most." He said with a shrug. "And until they get back. I'll be gone to the bar a few blocks away." He said rushing to get out of his chair.

" Fine. But when you decide to come back, why not have one of your buddies pick you up. Cause I'm not going to go all the way down there where there are a bunch of drunk and sleazy guys. And don't puke everywhere! it's disgusting!" He chugged down the rest of his drink, shrugged, and I watched as he walked out the door of the penthouse.

"Have fun." I mutter under my breath

* * *

Effie was out planning and making schedules for the next few days in her own world or whatever. Haymitch was still out at the bar, and I was in my room all alone and bored. I was tired and I didn't want to get out of bed—I had changed back into my onzie pajamas—and yet I still didn't want to stay inside. I got out of bed and looked out the window and sighed. It was a nice day, it looked warm and the sun was somewhat shining.

I submerged myself into my closet and picked out an outfit to change into. I decided on a pair of white cream silk trousers with a black belt to hold them up, a black blouse and to top it off, a yellow coat that I left unbuttoned. I tucked my blouse into my trousers and pulled my hair out of my bun, letting my auburn hair fall into loose wavy curls. I slipped into a pair of beige heels ad grabbed my tote bag leaving the penthouse.

I left the building and headed to the downtown of the capitol. I walked into yet another coffee shop getting myself my second coffee and cookie for the day. I left the shop and just decided to enter every clothing boutique that I passed by. My unhealthy obsession for cloths shall never die.

Never.

Although, it would have been more fun with a friend.

At home back in district 12, I wouldn't spend my time out in the square or black market, bar, or anything. I would spend my time in my house working on my designs or hanging out by myself at home. Or I would pay constant visits to my Mother's and my brother's place, and occasionally I would hang out with.

However, here in the capitol I guess I only had Haymitch and Caesar Flikerman sometimes. However, I wouldn't mind the company of Seneca Crane either…

I left the shop with a sigh and decided to leave and go to one of the old bookstores that they had in 'rusty' part of the Capitol. It may be 'rusty' but I still found it gorgeous.

I may have a love for fashion and the arts. But I also love to read. In my Mother's house we had an entire library in which there was a vast amount of things. From Sci-fi to Romance. From History to Comedy. Everything really. I guess you could say that my Dad was a bookaholic.

I browsed until I found something eye catching. I may love to read, but I am _very_ picky as well. I always judge a book by its cover—I don't care if its frowned upon or not. If the cover isn't eye catching, if the summary isn't good I wont read it.

I found a spot to read, in a corner on a chair and began to read. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. It wasn't until I heard my phone ring and vibrate till I found out I had been here for a while.

"Hello?" I answered quietly and somewhat annoyed. I was getting to the good part!

" Jackie! Dammit where are you?" I heard a half drunk Haymitch growl.

" What do you want?" I said even more annoyed.

" Get back here! We have to start with the interviews!"

" So? Start without me! It's not that big a deal if I'm not there." I retort.

" Yeah it is! You are mean and very critical! You will help us _big time_."

" Aww, that is probably the sweetest thing you have ever said. But _no_ I will get there, when I get there!"

" Well then get here!" he shouted before hanging up. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back into my purse.

" Son of a Bitch." I muttered. I left my chair and shoved my phone back into my bad. Book in hand, I decided to pay for it and left.

* * *

As I came closer and closer to the Training Center I realized how tired I really was. Aside from the fact that I had coffee twice I felt tired. I yawned again for like the billionth time. I guess today was a lazy day. I heard a laugh from behind me, and then someone spoke.

" You must be tired. That was what? You're 5th yawn in the past few minutes." I turned about to give the bystander a piece of my mind, but then held my tongue shut once I saw who it was.

Seneca Crane.

" Have you not been sleeping or what?" He joked as he held out his hand. "Seneca Crane. I don't believe we've ever officially met." I grabbed it and shook it.

" Jackie. Nice to meet you."

" You as well. You on your way back I suppose?" he asked and I nodded.

" Yeah, I was out for a while and then I got a call telling me to get my ass back there."

" Ah! Haymitch giving you a rough time there?" I laughed and nodded.

" Oh God yes. He drives me insane I get enough of him in district 12, and now _here_ too! I mean come on!"

" Well, some company is better than none right?" he mentioned. I shrugged.

" Yes. That is true." I start to walk again and he falls into step beside me.

" Excited for the interviews?" I shrugged and pushed my hair out of my face.

" I don't know. I mean I get to wear something nice and elegant—My favorite part of the night is making fun of what people are wearing." He laughed.

" You're really sassy you know that?" He said. I nodded with a smile.

" Yes. So I've been told. Along with a bitch, a comedian, and sarcastic."

" Yup, yup. Those are the qualities I see in you. Even in your interview." I raised a brow.

" You saw my interview? That was like, 10 years ago." I say.

" I was a game maker then—not head, but game maker. And yeah, you were funny. That got you plenty of sponsors didn't it." I nodded.

"Yeah, it did." I say, laughing it off slightly. We got the building and he opened the door for me.

" So… See you soon then?" he said. I raised my brow and cocked my head.

" Yes. I guess so."

" Goodnight Jacqueline." He says—and he said it right! I smiled.

" Goodnight… Mr. Crane."

" Please, call me Seneca." I smiled and nodded.

" Okay… Seneca."

I left him at the door and took their stairs to the twelfth floor of the building to the penthouse. I opened the door and saw Effie and Haymitch giving me the evil eye, as if I were a teenager snaking in back home in the late hours of the night—or early in the morning.

" What?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Effie snatched the beer away from Haymitch's hands and slammed it on the coffee table.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO GET HERE!" She screamed. I was taken aback. I told them to start without me!

"What? I told you to start! I would get there! Besides, we have two more days! We can get this done!"

" Fine. But Jakcs, you better make this a commitment! I'm trying, why can't you? Haymitch yelled.

"Me? Are you SREIOUS? I mess up ONE time and you guys are calling me a SCREWUP? What the hell is up with you? Why can't you LEAVE me ALONE every once in a while?" I yell at the top of my lungs and then storm off to my room slamming and locking the door behind me.

"This world is a screw up." I mutter.

* * *

**A:N/ Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
